


The Recovery Trio (or Pink Trio)

by TheKitsune



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Pink Trio, Recovery Trio, Spinel and Diamond family, Still unsure about their name, by possible I mean most likely, possible eventual romance, there will be OCs but they don't appear until way down the way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 19:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20680523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKitsune/pseuds/TheKitsune
Summary: A month after Spinel moves in with the Diamonds, she has found herself growing closer to the Diamonds. They are her new family, but she still wants a true friend. Luckily, she meets a certain Pearl and previously corrupted Jasper and finds herself growing happier than she's ever been before.As the three grow closer, they learn more about each other, face new challenges, and do as much as they can to help each other move past their traumas so they can live the happy lives they all want.Or in other words, I took a look at the trios that the show has given us (Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl)(Bismuth, Lapis, and Peridot) and decided that we needed a new one. Taking a look at three gems who have a bit in common, I knew they had the potential to become great friends so here is a story!





	The Recovery Trio (or Pink Trio)

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the Recovery/Pink Trio that I spoke about on my tumblr account! It took me awhile longer than I wanted, (Stupid rod runs) but here is the first chapter! It's kind of short, but the ending point is perfect for a chapter end, and I didn't want to drag it on any longer.  
To know more about the trio, I have a post about them on my tumblr which you can check out (I have the same name on my tumblr so it's easy to find).  
I have at least five different arcs, acts, sagas, etc., planned out for this already so expect it to be a long fic :)

Sighing under her breath, a short pink gem sat on a bed in a large bedroom. Bringing one of her gloved fingers up to her mouth, she began to chew on it as she looked around the room. Small trinkets covered various drawers, small white balls lied in a corner, and a poster for the Blue/Yellow Pearl broadcast channel was set up on the wall. The room was still pretty barren though thanks to the size of it, but this did not seem to be the problem.

"It's been a month since I moved in...and this room still reminds me too much of her..." the gem sighed again as she fell backwards on the bed. Letting her arms and legs fall to her side, she stared up at the ceiling. Nearby on one of the window sills were smaller gemstones, ones that were affectionately known as 'Pebbles' playing around with small objects that they built. She chuckled lightly at the sight of them as they were fun to entertain or play games with, but they didn't help her forget that this was Pink's room...

Curling up into a ball, she kept her head down as small tears began streaming out of her eyes. The Diamonds were really nice for providing her with the bedroom and taking her in. It was tough for the first couple of weeks. There were times where they accidentally referred to her as Pink which really struck her hard. After the third time, she had fled the palace to go and hide out somewhere else on Homeworld, but the Diamonds had found her by the end of the day.

The following conversation was rather tense, but gentle as they apologized to her. They admitted to thinking of her as Pink every now and then, but they have been doing their best at moving on. She was still disheartened at hearing this though; however, the Diamonds had promised her that they would do their best at improving and thinking of her as herself. True to their word, they have not referred to her as Pink since then, and she has found herself slowly being integrated into their family.

Even with her new family, she still had trouble interacting with other gems. Blue Pearl and Yellow Pearl were really kind, but she had trouble believing that they actually wanted to be friends with her. Plus, they were busy with their daily broadcasts. Other gems on Homeworld seemed to be hesitant in interacting with her. At first, she wasn't sure why, but when she realized that many gems were still wary and apprehensive of the Diamonds, she quickly understood.

She heard about how they treated the gems under their command after (and before) Pink 'died' so she didn't really blame them. It didn't stop it from hurting anymore though. Thinking back to Steven and his friends on Earth, she groaned as she remembered how close they were with each other. What she wouldn't give to be that close with someone.

Pushing herself up and off the bed, she left her bedroom and headed down the hallways to the throne room. Maybe the Diamonds would want to play.

"Oh Spinel!" a voice called out from behind her. Turning her head around, she spotted Yellow Pearl and Blue Pearl smiling at her. She smiled and waved back at the two, but stopped as she saw someone standing behind them. Raising an eyebrow, she extended her neck slightly so she could look over the two Pearls that she was already familiar with and saw that another Pearl, a Pink Pearl, was standing behind them while doing her best to hide herself.

"Um...who's your friend?" Spinel gently asked the two as she retracted her neck. The two looked back at their friend and smiled as they remembered why they came over to Spinel's housing.

"Sorry! Spinel this is Pink Pearl, Pink Pearl this is Spinel," Blue Pearl introduced the two Pink gems to each other with a smile on her face as she began to step back while Yellow Pearl followed suit so the other two would be able to see each other clearly. Spinel's eyes widened in shock as she saw the new Pearl more clearly. Her lilac hair was wrapped up into two side buns while she wore a pink bralette-type top with pink sleeves that resemble gloves, a light pink tulle skirt over magenta shorts and pink stockings that extend into her light pink flats. The most notable feature though was the scarring that was over where her left eye used to be.

Seeing that Spinel was just staring, Pink Pearl let out a small giggle as she took Spinel's hand into one of her own to shake it. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Spinel." Seeing the smile on her face, Spinel felt a small blush cover her face as she quickly returned the handshake.

"It's nice to meet you too!" Spinel replied slightly too eagerly which caused her to blush even harder and made Pink Pearl laugh. Seeing her laugh caused a warmth to begin filling Spinel once again. It's been awhile since she made someone laugh, besides the Diamonds, and she almost forgot how great it felt.

A silence over fell the two as they tried to think of something to say to each other. Spinel was curious about the scarring, but she wasn't going to ask her about that. That would be much to insensitive. Gulping nervously, she glanced back at Pink Pearl and realized something that she should have realized much sooner.

"Um...your name is Pink Pearl...so did you use to serve under Pink Diamond? Because I only remember one Pearl who served under her..." Spinel hesitantly asked the Pearl which caused her to go silent instantly. Seeing this, Spinel's eyes widened as she quickly began waving her hands in front of her, "Not that you have to answer! I was just curious! I'm sorry about that ehehe, I haven't been in Homeworld for that long so I'm still curious about everything ehehe...he..."

Pink Pearl continued staring down silently before looking up at Spinel. "Blue and Yellow told me about what happened to you," Pink Pearl stated causing Spinel to freeze in place. Seeing this, Pink Pearl continued speaking, "I am so sorry that Pink Diamond did that to you. I don't remember her being like that when we spent time together. Then again some things are still fuzzy. Until the last two years, I had been controlled by White Diamond with absolutely no free will of my own. The last thing I remember was being taken away from Pink and White Diamond shooting a beam of light at me. The next thing I know, I'm waking up on the floor with a...human boy asking me if I was okay."

Spinel had a good idea of who that boy was. Looking up, she saw tears forming in Pink Pearl's eye. "I was suddenly 6000+ years in the future with no idea of what was going on. My Diamond, and only friend, was gone forever, and I had nowhere to go thanks to White Diamond...Blue Pearl and Yellow Pearl eventually took me in and let me live with them. When I saw you on one of their broadcast, I was an instant fan with your acts!" Spinel blushed as she rubbed the back of her head, "And then when they told me about what happened to you, I was so shocked that Pink would do that. I've been wanting to speak with you for awhile, but I was hesitant since I could not think of what to say."

Spinel glanced up at her hesitantly and licked her lips. "Did...did you think of something to say?" Spinel hesitantly asked Pink Pearl who looked up at her with a smile. Walking forward, she reached out a hand and gently stated,

"Would you like to be friends?"

Spinel felt herself freeze as a multitude of feelings rushed through her. The first fear, the second uncertainty, and finally happiness. Reaching past her hands, Spinel's arms shot out and wrapped themselves around Pink Pearl at least three times as she pulled the surprised Pearl into a tight hug. Nuzzling against Pink Pearl's chest, Spinel whispered out a 'yes' which made Pink Pearl smile as she returned the hug.

**Author's Note:**

> And boom! A friendship has formed...one to last a lifetime. All we need now is Jasper who will appear soon. Either next chapter or the following, but soon. I wanted some bonding between these two before I introduced everyone's favorite buff cheeto puff.  
This story will have an actual plot beyond just cute chapters of the trio's friendship. Every trio needs a good story to build the bonds of the three and bring them closer.  
Will there be romance...it's me so yeah I'll probably add romance. If I do expect it to be Pink Pearl/Spinel/Jasper. I love Spinearl, and I have began to love the idea of Spinel/Jasper so if I like the interactions between the three enough, I'll probably make this the pairing :)  
This fic is not canon-compliant for anything after the movie (this is assuming that the new season will take place after the movie which I hope it does since I want more Spinel, but there are rumors about it taking place before the movie so...just in case).  
Also, if you spot any grammar or spelling mistakes, make sure to let me know in a comment :)  
I hope you all look forward to more!  
Oh side note: I am hosting/making a Spinel Appreciation Week that will take place on Sep 29-Oct 6. If anyone is interested in participating to show their love for Spinel, I have a post all about it on my tumblr. Once again, my tumblr is the same name as my account on here.


End file.
